


Trina's a Big Fat Jerk

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Bernadette Beff Saga [1]
Category: Grojband
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Mina finally stands up to Trina, Moving, Other, Trina gets expelled from school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mina finally moves to NY after getting tired of being abused by Trina Riffin.





	1. Chapter 1

After standing up to Trina, Mina becomes a confident and mature young lady.

Her name is changed back to Bernadette.

Mina now living in the apartment in New York.

Mina unpacks her stuff when a creepy girl appeared behind her. She has black hair and tan skin. She wears a black dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

"Hey Bernadette"

Mina screamed

"I just heard that you stood up to Trina after all the abuse she put you through. So i give you this"

Mina said "An old book....for me"

A creepy girl nodded "Happy Birthday Bernadette"

Mina smiles with the tears streaming through her face.

"Thank you"


	2. That Girl's Gonna Kill Me

Meanwhile in Peaceville

Trina walked to school but everyone looked at her.

Trina growled

School bell rings

Trina walked into a classroom but everyone didn't look at her.

Trina thought Get it together Trina they are not getting mad at you

But a girl snapped her pencil in half

Trina gulped

"Hello students i'm-"

But someone throws a tomato at her.

Trina shouted "Hey!"

Everyone throws fruits and vegetables at her.

"Perra"

"Jerk"

"You Stink"

Trina began to fight with a girl

"What's going on!?"

"Tr-Trina's pulling my hair?!"

Trina nervously laughing

"Katrina Riffin to the Principal Office now!"

Trina gulped

In the principal office

"So Katrina what do you have to say for yourself"

Trina scoffed "B-but it wasn't me it was Min-"

"Mina Mina Mina her name is now Bernadette"

Trina said "NOOOOOO!"

The principal covered his ears.

Trina said "Her name is Mina not-"

"Katrina Enough! That is the last straw You are expelled!"

Trina gasped

"MINAAAAA!!!"


	3. Mariella's Bad Mood

Mariella was on her way to the kitchen using her supernatural powers.

Mina said "Have you ever witness Mariella's mood it appears to be in good"

"I don't know she is so moody all of the sudden shh here she comes"

Mariella closed the windows

"Okay Mariella what's buggin you you know more than usual"

ZAP!

"Don't wanna talk about it"

"Aw come on sing Ella"

But Mariella got angry

"I said I don't wanna talk about it?!"

"Okay now i understand"

"Mariella"

Mariella sighed

Mariella was mopping the floor


End file.
